Stolen my heart
by MeLaNch0LYdreams
Summary: Clow is a split dimension where cloning is regular but no one knows all to well how it has started...Syaoran's a kidnapper and Sakura is his hostage! Now how does that work? Read to find out!
1. Sakura:01

Disclaimer: Do I have to get sued for not posting this? I don't own CLAMP or whatnot anime otherwise I would not have made Sakura like Eriol event though it's my fic...on with the story!

_The only thing you'll steal is my heart_

**SAKURA**

1

The mirror like glass shone behind the throne and a sleek man with fine robes and spectacles entered courteously and stepped in between the thrones.

His glasses rode low revealing sincere navy eyes, he wore a calm smile. He turned around and met the ember eyes behind the rounded glasses of a kind man.

"Welcome Clow brother are you well?" he held his arms open smiling widely, Clow smiled back and stepped into his brother's embrace.

"My country is not, The yearly sandstorm has returned yet again. Fujitaka, May I ask permission for my people to stay in this Clow country?" The mirror reflected a violet hectic sand storm. His brown eyebrows rose in fascination.

"Why yes, you have the utmost right!" Fujitaka said quickly, wanting the people to come a soon as possible.

Clow smiled gratefully and bowed.

"thank you." he whispered, then Clow wistfully turned around pulling the slender hand of a woman into view, followed by a number of children. A brunette stuck behind her mother shyly. Not revealing who she was. An older boy with blue eyes and glasses darted his eyes in astonishment. A similar boy with navy eyes and rounded spectacles, slightly younger stepped in calmly. Exactly like his father. Two small girls bounded in behind their oldest brother, repeating the words of anyone that sounded interesting. One twin with long blue shaggy hair in pigtails , like her eyes. Her sister with short pink hair and red eyes, dressed differently but they were both one and the same.

The 'mother figure' was a tall woman with long hair and ruby red eyes. She wore dark elegant clothing with a knowing smile on her lips.

"It is nice to meet you once again Yuuko-san." Fujitaka bowed respectfully. She let out a small laugh that echoed, her two young girls turned their attention to her mother.

" No need for respect Fujitaka, I am like your sister now, we are family now." The girls caught on and ran around repeating the phrase.

" No need ! No need! Family, Family!" Everyone let out a laugh except for the oldest brother who ran to catch his little siblings and confused brunette with green eyes.

"Hello Sakura-hime" Fujitaka smiled widely, suddenly in front of her face, she stuttered blushing madly.

" H-Hello King!" she bowed repeatedly, her brother of her age smiled calmly, and bowed as well. Rubbing a soothing shoulder for his sister.

"Would you two like to see our other Sakura? She always enjoys company." He smiled down at the two children. Sakura suddenly brightened and smiling widely.

"Yes sir!" She answered enthusiastically. He smiled at her and he let the two children to see their cousin.

" They are so different." Clow and Fujitaka murmured.

"But just as cute!" Yuuko said giving a thumbs up, The brothers simply smiled and began to make plans for their countries while the children began to visit their cousin.

Sakura Kinomoto hummed to herself as she made a circlet out flowers, there was a curt knock before she welcomed her guests in. She saw her identical self and brightened also seeing the smiling Sakura.

"SAKURA!" They both said at the same time, running to hug each other, her brother watched smiling, and then began to feel disturbed as he looked up, feeling an ominous premonition in that exact room. His face contorted dangerously up to the ceiling.

From a mirror, a man zeroed in on the Sakura who belonged to Clow Reed' s family.

"I will possess you Sakura of Clow..."

a boy with ember eyes focused on the two brunette girls. They lit in determination.

Eriol felt it and his nails dug into his palm. Sakura Kinomoto suddenly felt self-conscious

"Is there anything wrong?" she asked nervously, he returned her a perfect smile and nodded .

"No, nothing." His smile made her blush and she looked away to converse with her other cousin. He still glared at the ceiling for the upcoming events, and at the ember eyes.

' Sakura...' he looked at the two worriedly.

A/N: WOOT! New story! Exciting much? This will be one of my best stories for what I have in mind! Ohohohohohoho! ... keep on reading!


	2. SYAORAN:02

Disclaimer: Do I have to get sued for not posting this? I don't own CLAMP or whatnot anime otherwise I would not have made Sakura like Eriol event though it's my fic...on with the story!

_The only thing you'll steal is my heart_

**SYAORAN**

_2_

_I've been watching your world from afar  
I've been trying to be where you are  
And I've been secretly falling apart  
Unseen  
To me, you're strange and you're beautiful  
You'd be so perfect with me  
But you just can't see  
You turn every head but you don't see me_

A Brunette boy's face was buried into his pillow as he slept, the world around him happened as it did, whether he was sleeping or not.

"Syaoran, Oi Wake up!" An older version of himself shook him, groggily the boy woke up. Though he still saw himself deeply asleep. He was confused put played along. His dreams usually got the better of him. From his mother. He dreamed of a beautiful girl, she was like his mother when she was younger. He smiled, his father looked at him strangely.

"Syaoran?" the book shook the thoughts from his head and smiled politely at his father. H scowled down briefly before ruffling his hair

"I never get to know what's on your mind..." he muttered. His son stood blankly before going to follow his father__

I'll put a spell on you  
You fall asleep  
And I put a spell on you  
And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see  
And you'll realize that you love me

Yeah  
Ye-ah

"_**Wait! Dad!" he jogged to keep pace. He looked up at him curiously,**_

"_**Where are we going?" His father looked at him like eh had said the stupidest thing he ever heard.**_

"_**We're going to-" Syaoarn stopped and shaked. His father did not just...melt? He shook even more. **_

"_**Dad?" he verified. He got no answer , he continued to melt. He was screaming before he knew what as happening. Ans he fell back into sleep.**___

Sometimes the last thing you want comes in first  
Sometimes the first thing you want never comes  
But I know that waiting is all you can do  
Sometimes  
_  
I'll put a spell on you  
You fall asleep  
I'll put a spell on you  
And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see  
And you'll realize that you love me_

I'll put a spell on you  
You fall asleep  
Cause I put a spell on you  
And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see  
And you'll realize that you love me, yeah

Yeah  
Ye-ah  
Yeah  
Ye-ah  
  
" I realize you don't want your father and mother to die, but they're not. Unless you want to do something for me...Syaoran Li." A bizarre man had said, tipping his goblet as he spoke. Syaoran glared wordlessly ignoring the binds that kept him in place.

The mirror glass that the peculiar man had looked in to zeroed in on he brunette girl. He focused determinedly on her. In hopes that he would be able to get his parenst back.

Foolish enough not to know what happened next was purely criminal


	3. Kingdom:03

A/N:  Well I want to finish a few short stories first before I progress on this, so most of the time I won't update for a while. Also While I am on a Tsubasa roll here- I need help with In our own world. I hope this isn't what you are expecting cause I know I want this to be my longest story and I will work hard! Thanks for all the users who alerted and favored this story! No intended Yuri but if it's enjoyable...

_The only thing you'll steal is my heart_

**KINGDOM**

3

The brunette princess was twitching madly but kept a small smile on her face that went unnoticed by the guests. Her older brother looked down at her condescendingly.

"Damn it twerp sit still for Pete's sake!" he said in pure annoyance. She tried hard to hide the twitching but she was horribly uncomfortable. She sat on the small stool by her father and mother and couldn't shake the unnatural feeling of a bad presence. She felt very scared..and she was comfortable around almost anybody. She had no idea why and she couldn't stop. Her mother's closed eye gentle smile kept the guest's thinking it was out of generosity. When she secretly swayed against the king's throne. Fujitaka continued to smile and greet others, Sakura twitching madly,Nadeshiko sleeping, Touya judging his sister...it continued as that pattern for an hour. The queen stood her ground. It was needed that she dream during an important event, and she wakes when the problem is dangerously near..

Sakura started to relax and actually forget the premonition she was having. She smiled when the last of the guest' s came and went off to look for her UN-biological twin.

"Is That Sakura-hime of This Clow? Or her clone?" a party had asked as she walked by. She felt very irritated but continued to hear their conversation about the two girls.

'Gossip...' Sakura thought sourly. Her green eye s narrowing at the subject but kept her focus straight.

"Yes, I heard 4 have been cloned but the other two worlds..." she jogged not wanting to hear anymore of the non sense she did not understand.

'A clone...' she thought darkly and ran to meet her other half. Her forehead creased sub consciously at the thought. She was so busy worrying that she had crashed into the back of a royal.

"AH! SORRY!" she apologized bowing repeatedly to said royal. She met the unnerved gaze of her uncle, Clow Reed. She flushed red and met the sly smile of her aunt, Yuuko.

" What has you worried Sakura-hime?" Her uncle bowed to look at her creased forehead. Her eyes widened momentarily but shook her head.

"Watanuki is a rather _**good**_ servant..." her Aunt murmured smirking to her adopted son serving appetizers. The distraction her aunt made let Sakura escape in the direction of her lost cousin. Clow's mouth hug open and Yuuko clasped her hand over his mouth.

"She tells somebody when something is wrong. Giver her time.." She smiled at him. She removed her hand and he looked down

"But there is no time.." the smile wiped clean from her face as they watched the two identical girls talk to each other.

"Sakura!" She clasped the hands of her cousin, inwardly quivering with relief, she hid it with a smile. Sakura smiled back nervously with her forehead creased slightly.

"Eh? Sakura?" she asked her cousin worriedly, she didn't like it when she acted that way.

"I don't like it. Your very bad at lying nee-chan..." Sakura looked down avoiding the other Sakura's gaze. A silence hung upon them and she began to worry

'I'm sorry. I can't tell you, but when I'm sure, I will!" She admitted sheepishly to her cousin. Sakura looked up at her cousin and smiled simply.

"Thank you." she whispered quietly, laying her head in their entwined hands, smiling gently. Sakura flushed in embarrassment. She stuttered and they toured the castle. Her previous troubles seemed so trivial now...

Touya had also been on edge as well as Yukito but not knowing the trouble was more discomforting. If the trouble was not known yet it was unnecessary to worry just yet? Mother had been sleeping a lot so that added to their worries.

He conversed disgracefully, not in the social mood. Many looked at him strangely and simply walked away.

He stayed at his sleeping mother's side as she leaned against the wall. If she slept a lot, then she had to dream o the whole country and important events to come but this was longer than usual. The whole family was worried that she had slept through 5 whole days and was only awake for these past 2 days. And at the start of the banquet but she soon drifted not long after. He abruptly turned around, his navy robes tailing behind him as he did what he shouldn't have...

He shook his mother wildly and her eyes widened immediately

"Touya-" her green eyes preparing to narrow. This would be bad in the morning, he silenced her with his intense gaze. She quickly shut her mouth but glowered. It didn't look like she was worried

"You've slept too much! What is going to happen!" he asked suddenly. She looked up mulling over clips pf her dreams, like falling shards of events, reflecting each an event.

"Either Sakuras'...are in danger...This banquet is only masking the danger- Even Yukito knew." she looked away. Touya stood frozen in shock and turned to see Yukito converse with higher-ups. He inwardly snarled and stomped off. Looking away from either of the dream seers

He stopped short to look conspicuous as he kept a watchful eye on his sister who was being confronted by her identical cousin who was trying to figure out the reasoning fro her anxiety. She knew, and he felt it too. The real soon-to-be-victim had no idea what was going to become of them he thought to himself. He felt a person by his side, he looked down at the observant Eriol. They both kept watchful eyes on their sisters together because they both knew that one of them potentially was to face danger soon.

"You feel it too don't you Eriol." Touya stated calmly. He hadn't turned his gaze away from the Sakuras he felt Eriol nod

" Exactly, I have foreseen all the perspectives and in fate, our Sakura won' t be in danger." he explained, Touya was almost relieved, so that Sakura?!

"But...Fate is changed by will and our knowledge of events, now your Sakura will not _**decide**_ to sacrifice herself. But the villain himself will confuse the two..." he explained more saddened. They both tensed in realization. Sakura Kinomoto. Daughter of Nadeshiko the dream seer, princess of Clow, his little sister.

Was going to not going to come back and there was no other way.

Eriol left him in his shock and he took precautions for the coming event. Nadeshiko eyed him warily but he only smiled in turn.

He went to lightly grasp Sakura's back as a magic circle dissolved into her body.

Sakura fidgeted feeling something sink from her shoulder into her bloodstream. "E-Eriol-san?!" she questioned seeing his face as he still held her shoulder. When he was satisfied to let go and his sister looked at him strangely before her face became solemn in knowing. He nodded briefly to her and walked away. Her cousin became flustered with herself as the other Sakura now kept a hard gaze trying to strata size.

'_That meant, whatever you can do. Do differently.'_ she recalled as whenever he foresaw an event that was dangerous to the separate family's well being.

For example. Watanuki had went out shopping for dinner. He went alone when the spirits plagued him. If Eriol had not suddenly jumped into her room to warn her, then Doumeki wouldn't have been able to save the latter at that precise moment.

She smile at the memory of when she flushed deep red with the literally: tall, dark, and handsome teen carried her oldest brother bridal style unconscious.

She then saw the yawn escape her cousin's mouth and widened her eyes. If they slept now then they could become vulnerable-?!

It was too late though. She fell straight into her oldest brother's arms. She widened her eyes and gave him a pleading look. Doumeki eating a few dango now stopped to observe her. Her brother gave her a strange look and then Doumeki was carrying her.

"Eh? Eh?!" this could not be happening. She thought that at least Doumeki would know!

"No No! Something bad will happen!" They were half way up to the staircase.

'huh?" Watanuki looked across at her.

"She;s in danger! We can't expose her!" she pulled Doumeki with her as she scrambled and embraced the sleeping Sakura protectively. They both exchanged glances, could she see the future?!

"Nii-san!" A voice had said at the stair way. They looked down to see a panting Eriol.

"The perspective keeps changing! They need to stay together safe!" he said intensely as he ran up to convince his brother.

"What do you mean?" he whispered, he had no idea what danger was coming and how to involved the two twin girls.

"I can't explain it clearly but one of them will be taken- to FEI-WANG!" he now shouted. They stood silent having no idea what to do. They were paralyzed in shock by the name only.

To Eriol now- time stood still and moved again around him. He widened his eyes, was time moving forward unintentionally?! He hadn't seen this outcome.

It flashed from them progressing up the steps, in their bed chamber, Watanuki bent over admiring the two, The two boys bickering, another fight, Sakura embracing her cousin protectively from the danger That as still yet to come. Then they left and time unfroze as they were now in the banquet once again.

He ran back again to the staircase but powerful magic flew at him as he was now thrown back onto the tiled floors of the party. People gasped all around and it was silent.

"Eriol!" His mother bounding to his side, Clow hovering over him. His eyes wide with shock.

'What happened?" he glowered darkly at the unseen force.

"Time forwarded...and they are expose, at this moment something is happening..." he blanched and fell back.

"Eriol!' Watanuki now shook him, now fully awake. When Eriol finally explained time had forwarded as said.

"This...is terrible." Fujitaka said in terror. Touya stood frozen where he was. His mother choked and hadn't breathed. Nobody noticed the two. As they stood frozen, silent, unbreathable. That was the audience's every move.

"Then it is time- to explain of Clow..." Fujitaka rose shadily, readying himself for a tale.


	4. SYAORAN:04

A/N:  Hey, I'm liking where this story is going to be going but if you guys have questions, ideas about this story then I'll be glad to listen. I don't own CLAMP' s creations, happy?!

_The only thing you'll steal is my heart_

**SYAORAN**

4

Sakura's became drowsy as sleep enveloped her state and her head fell back in defeat, still lightly grasping her cousin.

All night, Syaoran had been waiting to use the spells he was given to complete his mission. A time card, a sleep spell, and he had a few of his own.

Warily he hovered over the two sleeping girls. He hadn't remembered why he would have to stoop this low but had to differentiate between the girls to determine which he was ordered to take. He saw a protective arm drape around one of the two. Instinctively, he pried her arms off and took the girl being protected. She had still fallen asleep. He carried her bridal style and implanted another magic circle onto her left shoulder blade. A strong force shook in Sakura's being. Two spells were fighting for dominance inside her body. She shook violently suppressing a scream.

Syaoran had never seen anything like it, it was like she was having seizures, he then jumped out the window with her as he summoned his sword,a wind spell broke their fall but it was difficult to hold onto his hostage. With a gust the spell he implanted ripped itself away from her soul and She screamed. He widened his eyes and closed her mouth before anyone could hear. She screamed into his palm and it became damp with her ragged breaths that continued to scream. Her eyes shot wide open and it stopped, then she screamed again. The spells he continued to put on her only repelled itself away from her giving the same reaction every time. He considered to support her with both his hands but she couldn't stop screaming.

"Ok, Ok! Stop screaming!" He yelled down at her. She stopped for a long period of time and he removed his hand, making it easier to support her now. She licked her mouth and made a face.

"Ew. Salty." she complained to herself , Syaoran flushed above her. His ember eyes looked away. They were now pretty far from the kingdom. She then wanted to know what was going on. The blood rushed to her head as her head hung away from his arms

"What's going on..." she asked warily to her captor. The bad feeling from long ago returned.

"You don't realize your being kidnapped?' he asked calmly. She paled and looked at him with her eyes widened to the widest extent it could go.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH??"

He swore he went deaf hearing that. That, was the first night of their adventure.


	5. Impasse:05

_The only thing you'll steal is my heart_

**IMPASSE**

**5**

The two mothers hovered over the young girl. Deeply asleep in the princess's bed. The witch looked down with an unreadable expression. The queen looked at her, trying to read her expression. Emerald eyes hid their fury.

"You know something don't you?" she questioned, patting the girl's head. There was silence.

Nadeshiko repeated the gesture and shook her head.

'I can't read her dreams..' she muttered low enough for no one to hear. Yuuko led her unfathomable red eyes to the window. Remembering confusing event.

_**--Evening--**_

"Then it is time- to explain of Clow..." Fujitaka rose shadily, readying himself for a tale.

"There are 4 dimensions of Clow, the 2 alternates had been destroyed by the ambitions of..Fei-wang."

"A young boy, his mother was our...Sakura from yet another dimension. She was a dreamseer and predicted that he would meet our Sakura in her dream. So he went to to-" he was cut off as many gasps erupted and heads turned again. People stared agape at the bizarre man with an evil smirk on his lips. Fujitaka tensed, Nadeshiko went green, Clow glared, Yuuko didn't know what to feel.

"The witch..." he said mockingly, staring right through the alternate Queen of Clow. She widened her burgundy red eyes.

"Fei-wang..." she seethed breathlessly. She didn't know what this unthinkable hatred she felt was...

Behind him stepped was a boy with an eye patch with spiky brown hair and an ember eye. He held a sword that hadn't look like it belonged.

"_Go." as the guards scrambled the boy disappeared. People jumped back in fright. The alternate princess of Clow slept soundly alone as she hadn't realized that a sleeping spell was used on her. Warm liquid seemed to bombard her face in every direction. She cracked her eyes open and the widened them. An dismembered arm lay across her chest and she screamed but her voice didn't obey the command. Her throat ached with the scream choked in her throat. A silence spell?!-no, it was the fear...she realized. Her eyes clouded and she gasped sobs as she saw the shadowed murderer start to walk over to her. Her eyes widened and watered as she looked up at a mere boy. But..His eye seemed empty. His other eye covered with an eye patch. An air of familiarity relaxed her somewhere in the princess's mind. She knew everything yet nothing about him. The sword he carried flared and he simply stared down at her. She looked into the depths of his eyes and stared into the nothingness. They stood there for what seemed like hours before his arm quivered violently. In one fluid motion she was swung over his shoulder and they were gliding._

"She has a creative imagination I'll tell you that." The witch sighed as she let go breathlessly through the dream.

Nadeshiko looked shocked at the alternate queen. It was only possible for a dreamseer to be able to do that.

"I don't know how, I was born with it." She admitted. Hiding her gaze and stared straight at her daughter intensely for few minutes before sighing disappointed.

"When I do that in the morning she gets flustered and wakes right up- This is serious." She said the last part seriously. Nadeshiko sweat in confusion.

'So many mood swings...' she thought as the witch looked at her strangely. She then had remembered the duty following the banquet.

" _I have always believed that the children are our future. And yes, they are our priority. I ask of you all to evacuate your children from Clow...at least for few years. Right now even our best can serve us at their fullest. We can only leave the young ones to help us with this..." he king struggled for the word and the villagers and everyone who had attended (everybody.)Had stared up at him with mixed emotions._

"_This.**.war**..."He sighed admitting the truth that he wished hadn't happened so soon. Immediately the curses,protests,questions, began to o it's damage. He looked down avoiding any body's gaze. Clow and Nadeshiko looked down with sad expressions while Yuuko shared a lighter sadness in her eyes. _

"I have to...leave." Nadeshiko left the room as the door slammed and the scene followed her as she walked brusquely to her desired destination.

"Touya, Yukito..." she started as they stared at her. Touya sat sullenly in his chair. Yukito stood looking away. They had already known.

"Yes, Clow means everything to you two because of who you are. The high priest...and future king." she smiled. Yukito looked back indignant as Touya kept his calm expression light.

" Yukito you are very dependable and your power is greater than mine. You can succeed me. You'll protect this country to the best of your ability." she explained shortly. She had so much more to stay but Yukito hadn't felt strongly about the temporary ordeal. It was his royal he shared the grief with.

"Touya, my son. I know you want Sakura back. I know how you love Clow. You have no reason to stay now. A broken country beyond your repair. It hurts to have to say this to you but-" she broke off before glaring coolly into his eyes.

"There is nothing you can do, not for now or the near future. You need to get stronger and you have all the time in the world. Don't die the rotten way by staying. You are responsible for all those **children** who are also working to Save Clow. Don't you dare refuse. I order you as a queen and a mother. Your father can't bring himself to do this. He no longer has much time as I do. We won't die but we can't go on. When you come back. It will be as if conflict had never happened.

Her son was infuriated but felt the meaning of her words.

"Now." he whispered darkly into the ground. She nodded and he gripped the armrests.

"For Clow." he said swiftly and disappeared with the high priest in tow.


	6. Wrong girl:06

_The only thing you'll steal is my heart_

**SYAORAN & SAKURA**

**6**

"For a kidnapper your not very smart." She glared up meaningfully to the familiar boy that she had 'stolen' her the other night from the kingdom of Clow. He was smally offended. Being dragged from a separate dimension just for this job.

"Sorry I can't help it." he said through his teeth. She hated that tone of voice but just glared. He got the picture and shrugged.

" Who's the real Sakura?" he asked suddenly starting a subject. It struck a chord and she didn't know what to think.

**'****Is That Sakura-hime of This Clow? Or her clone?'** the question on it's own suddenly added up and she stayed silent.

" What?" she asked dead. Still mulling it over in her mind. He didn't like the lifeless tone either.

"Touchy subject? You are not the father!" he remarked sarcastically remembering one of those shows were the mother slept with different men and determining who was related biologically 'Maury povich'? He hated that show.

"THEN WHAT'S A CLONE!!" she screamed. He went deaf again but now she clarified the sensitivity of the topic. It was very tempting to drop her right into the sand.

"I don't know. Everywhere I go people ask who I am! Am I real or not? Am I me or somebody else?! Who is the original _**Sakura!**_" she explained heatedly to him. Ok!Stop overreacting.

"Wait." he paused in the sand. Suddenly sinking slightly.

"Who is your father?" he asked looking up. The two were together and he had taken the Sakura who looked like she was being protected.

"Fujitaka Kinomoto." She answered forgetting her previous blow up. There was a _**LONG **_silence.

"I got the wrong girl!' he yelled into the sky. Now Sakura went deaf .

'_he yells louder than I do!' _her jade eyes widened as she winced painfully.

He calmed himself.

'_She could be lying...but I can't go back. The original has more use than a copy I'm sure.' He assumed._

_They kept walking_

"Uhhhhh, glad your not going back?" she sighed to his chest. He blushed feeling the sudden heat.

Then she smiled brightly her eyes a melting jade that made him weak in his knees. They wobbled but he regained his composure hearing her gratitude.

"Because even though I never knew I was...an original or whatever, Sakura-chan was more vital to Clow than I." he smiled painfully and brightened again.

" I can just feel the feelings of inanimate objects and beings. It's a little bit and a gift but it never hepled anyone. I was alone, I did nothing. She always helps Watanuki and everyone else. I'm jealous." she admitted smiling her sweet smile. His ember eyes narrowed.

" that's not 'a little' ! It is a great power and-" he stopped himself. Why did he bother? But the bone melting smile was his reward.

"Your an awful kidnapper, but may I ask my captor's name?" she laughed. Being the serious one he glared at the giggling bundle.

_Awful tempting to drop you now... he thought deviously._

**With this sword..you shall also bear your name.**

"Syaoran. Syaoran Li." he nodded, content with his alias.

"Sakura Kinomoto. Your hostage!" She waved her arms, he tipped slowly and then purposely dropped her into the sands. Soiling her clean white dress. She sat up angrily spitting out sand. He gave into the humor of the situation and cracked up laughing his head off.

"How's that for a kidnapper , hostage? I've wanted that soo long." he laughed and murmured his confession. They spent the setting suns of Clow in the sand, as Syaoran 'magically' summoned water and secretly glad that they had each other.


	7. Sleeping Beauty:07

The only thing you'll steal is my heart

_The only thing you'll steal is my heart_

**SAKURA OF CLOW**

**7**

The water always sways…around me when I am being purified, I don't dare open my eyes. It's my only right, my only duty and there are no exceptions for me. The water is nice, it's gentle. I am supposed to feel cold but it's warm, I still wished Daddy of Eriol could pat me on the head like Doumeki-san, and my other brother Watanuki. I miss hugging mother when she looks at me with her sad eyes from time to time at bedtime. I don't like that look. It's like she saw in to my soul and pitied it. Everybody speaks of my soul…except for Sakura-chan. I like that I stare into her eyes and see the same thing. I like it that she can see into my soul and like what she sees. Like the Queen and King-they are kind as my mother and father as well.

I like that scary, but kind boy in my dreams. But he's sad…

_The water violently sloshed to one side. The water was angry at someone. I opened my eyes, the water reflected my wide green eyes and swaying brown hair, my hood flopped with a chill of the wind moved by the water's force. _

_I sloshed away from my spot in the water and ran before the water could attack the intruder._

_I dove in time to protect the boy. The water flinched away; I embraced him to spread the warning. He already looked lifeless. I couldn't tell if he was breathing or not, he wore a black eye patch and his other ember brown eye was distant-far away. When I had embraced him to protect him from the danger that was the water- his nails dug into my back through the thin robes. It sent a flood of pain coursing through me. It continued as I squealed biting my lips. His nails gripped hard that they broke through my flesh. The hot sting bled down my back dripping to the water. His fingers twitched and dropped from my bloody back. My blood drove the water violent towards him. I gripped him as the water coursed into my flesh. I let out a scream and the boy grabbed me. My eyes squinted and I made out his dripping wet dark brown hair._

"_Wake up…" he whispered softly, I heard his voice but automatically felt guilty. I knew the knowledge of the situation well._

"_I can't." I admitted in a whisper. _

_The water ceased._

I wake up days at a time. Why won't my eyes open? Why do I repeatedly experience this grief? Did I do something wrong? Was it because I opened my eyes under water? Did I make anybody sad? Was it because this was going to happen?

_**Why can't I stop dreaming? **_


	8. A POSSIBLE OUTCOME:08

The only thing you'll steal is my heart

The only thing you'll steal is my heart

**A**_**/N: **__Hey, sorry for Hitaus, I am updating on somebody's computer until I can use mine, I hoped you like seeing things from Clone Sakura's perspective again. I got inspiration from chapter 195-196. Now the manga has confused my plot but keep in mind- they are all children having to deal with all this grief and time of war in their lives. I am NOT evil but the story advances my age soon. They are all...7. __**WOW**__. Thanks to my fan who stuck with me through and through! Reviews and alerts guarantee faster updates!(Oh yeah except for Touya, and Yukito 14. Watanuki and Doumeki . Eriol is 10 ) This is a revolution chapter! Like a trailer for another season…getting Angsty but enjoy!_

_The only thing you'll steal is my heart_

**A POSSIBLE OUTCOME**

**8**

The two young children often held hands in the dangerous weather. Familiar-like they had known each other so long. It makes Sakura nervous when he stares at her in composed awe.

**Both were chosen by Hitsuzen to keep away from the war. Defying the only villain and obstacle- Fei-wang Reed.**

**One destiny can bleed into another, one action has determined the future.**

The holy children of Clow are training to rebel against Fei-wang.

All rests in the dreams of Sakura of Clow. The original candidate for death and war. She must awake before her violent dreams harm her…Before the boy she protects can harm her…


	9. twosome grieves:09

The only thing you'll steal is my heart

_The only thing you'll steal is my heart_

**WATANUKI AND DOUMEKI**

**9**

Watanuki was usually a quiet boy most of the time when he wasn't being aggravated by the smallest of things.

The fly on the wall had simply buzzed away as soon as Watanuki's blue eyes had followed it. Another pair of eyes followed his eyes. It was an unbearably quiet night.

He ducked his head into his arms aggravated, his black hair sticking out. How badly he wanted to scream. But it was for nobody or at anybody. Not even the jerk watching him dumbly at his grief.

Sakura Kinomoto was like his other little sister-If he hadn't denied being adopted by the alternate queen of Clow. Commonly known as the witch of time space and a collector in general.

One day she had just brought him away from the place he attracted spirits that he was being ravaged by- and then she acts all smart and irritated him. Then she was only intent to the one sarcastic protest he had made out of his anger.

'I'D_ RATHER BE A SERVANT THAN BE ADOPTED BY A WITCH LIKE YOU-'_

_She smirked at that and then made it clear. _

'_If you say you are going to be a servant under my custody I can't change that now. '_

_She said snidely._

'_I WAS BEING SARACSTIC!'_

'_I'm a busy woman-Work starts tomorrow.' She swiftly turned her back away._

'_LISTEN TO ME YOU KIDNAPPER!!' His enraged voice had only echoed._

'_Oi.' A deep voice replied._

"_I'm not 'Oi'! It's great Watanuki to you!' He turned around in his rage to confront the owner of the deep voice. _

_In his opinion, he looked like an idiot. Standing there, tall, emotionless and deep amber eyes that did nothing but have __**debt**__ to them. _

'_Not anymore you are.' He replied simply._

'_ARGH! What is with people nowadays?' He pulled at his hair in a fit._

'_I was ordered to be around you-I could really care less.' He answered barely._

_**He was inwardly intrigued by the boy. **__The blue eyed child just stomped away. The tall boy following noiselessly behind him. _

Doumeki had still stayed with him through the years and he was grateful. Yuuko was still a witch but could never do enough to hide it. Clow was the most inspiring father he could wish to have next to his deceased parents. His sisters were cute and were like lakes with no shadows.

Sakura was confusing. My sister ha d fell into comas as long as 2 weeks every other night. My adopted parents tried to make me believe that she was sleeping. Perhaps she was but I knew. She was born a dreamseer. I also wanted to know why she was identical in every way to her cousin. Was it biological?-it had to be. Yuuko hadn't been at all like a mother and her body hadn't changed. I never wanted to be nosy but I asked my adopted father.

'She's a miracle. Originally Sakura was a clone being created but later through her creation-My wife has conceived her. As well as Maru and Moro." I stood agape from him. He smiled nervously turning away.

Sakura at 4 swayed with empty green eyes into Watanuki's arms.

"Did she hear?" he whispered anxiously. His father still had his back to him.

"No. And she could never understand." Clow finished before disappearing.


	10. Oh you'll know 12

AUTHORS NOTES

**AUTHORS NOTES!**

**Ok guys, for hardcore fans (Which I don't have) .**

**Next chapter will be the chapter for a time skip. Get ready to go amazed (It's not amazing.) but I will make it as long as possible! Oh, btw review if u want this chapter done faster! **


	11. Pain:10

The only thing you'll steal is my heart

_The only thing you'll steal is my heart_

**SAKURA**

**10**

The last of the sandstorm had ended after the, the auburn haired girl shook away her long white hood. Short locks of light brunette hair fell to her shoulders. Her green eyes staring at the pristine grounds before them with great anxiety. They didn't come here to be blessed, in fact- it was abandoned.

She squeezed the boy's hand nervously-they had gotten used to holding hands over their time together. Sakura looked to his face, hopeful for reassurance, as she shivered. There was none. His ember eyes looked frozen, his expression cold and lifeless. She swore his right eye blanched before he clutched at it with the hand she held. He fell to his knees in agony as he clawed at his own face.

"SYAO-" She cut off as a huge cold hand covered her mouth, she screamed into it panicked. She bit, and she spit in the freezing palm. Very swiftly the same hand followed through her cheek she cried out from the painful slap she received. He grabbed her kicking legs as he made away with her.

The dark brunette boy broke away from his panic attack-now in blind rage as he recognized the man that had taken his parents- and now the princess.

He lunged, summoning the sword that he had drawn from his arm. He lunged for the man. The ridiculous villain leered at him, smirking disapprovingly.

"Deal's off" The space before the kidnapper- the space ripping like fabric, the inside was a storm. He brushed against the back of the villain before he too was grabbed similarly. He shook off the attacker with newfound strength, now tumbling into what was described as travelling dimensions. He prayed he would find her.

--

"**Witch, I have a wish"**

"**That I cannot grant."**

"**You lie."**

"**I not."**

"**Why is that so?"**

"**Because all else shall perish. Us included."**

"**That cannot happen."**

"**I know of your intentions and can't interfere as such-but you have control over time yourself. You needn't the daughter of dimensions. She is marked for death as we speak."**

"**You still lie."**

"**I have no reason to."**

"**She is of your own."**

"**No, she is born from time herself. What is the power you seek? As restless lives and universes fall apart, when yours is too ending eventually?"**

"**Because it's fun."**

--

The confusing conversation was forgotten as soon as it was remembered. Green lifeless eyes blinked slowly, it hurt. She felt deadening weight build up in her chest. The kind that pulls you into deep water and the numbness overtakes as you realize you aren't submerging. Her throat felt thick and silent, a thick wad. She couldn't voice her statements. She felt cold-had she drowned?

The green eyes stared up at the burning light, the piercing darkness around it.

Was this death? Had everybody suffered so? Could she blink again and feel?

A storm of snowy white skin, tears, red eyes, and midnight dark hair made her widen her closing lids that threatened to fall at the vivid images.

The beautiful woman wept over her. Cold tears falling on her frigid cheek. She bore startling resemblance to her Aunt in Clow country.

"You will be reunited with your destined one soon my child. A little bit longer…"

Guilt coursed through Sakura realizing the events that happened. Syaoran was in pain! How could she leave all these people and her beautiful aunt wept…

'Your wish will be granted." She whispered brokenly.

A/N: HA! Not the conclusion, but I hope your confused! Time skip delayed due to more suspense and stuff. I'm in GRADE 8!! And I am so glad that I still top writing in my class, please don't skip the announcement last chapter, it was worth a try. There will be no sequels-because it's not ending anytime soon! (Parties) so stay along for the ride! Writers block because of later chapters in Tsubasa. I think I'll change the title…

_We watch the season pull up its own stakes  
And catch the last weekend of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,  
Another sun soaked season fades away_

You have stolen my heart

Invitation only, grand farewells  
Crash the best one, of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight

You have stolen my heart

And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well

You have stolen  
You have stolen my heart

I watch you spin around in your highest heels  
You are the best one, of the best ones  
We all look like we feel

You have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart

_-Stolen by Dashboard confessional._


	12. Epilogue

Stolen my heart

_Stolen my heart_

**EPILOGUE**

**11**

"This is war and you cannot die." Clow Reed said gently, the authority overpowering. His wife's back was turned to the violent sandstorm in the alternate Clow to their own.

The sandstorm had erased their own world. They didn't know war would come this early. Yet the adults and old had stayed because they thought this was a physical war.

**No. **It was a war against time itself.

How could you win when time is turned against you? Her ruby red eyes matched the floor length dress that sweeped the glowing marble floors, a florescent green.

"You know better than anybody that I can't die."

"Can't I hope?" his navy eyes sincere and tortured. She could hear them on his words.

"I created you. No- I had discovered you, and as guaranteed as it is that you are indestructible, you must remain unharmed." He explained, as if concluding a scientific hypothesis. She smiled to herself nervously, an expression that didn't go with her sure face and body.

"Why did you have to covet me? You've never considered me more as an accomplice."

He looked like he was too protested. His expression hadn't changed since the anxiety settled. He hadn't moved neither. She let tears fall as she moved from the room.

"You couldn't even let him say goodbye." She muttered scornfully.

Her heels clicked like chattering teeth against the jade like marble as she took shaky steps away from the room.

Clow Reed's head fell to his open book. Blood flowing from his exposed neck, his glasses soaked in crimson.

**Save our children** a ghostly whisper sounded in the room, she was already walking surely passing the dead bodies as she descended the staircase. Fei-Wang had saved the best for last. She now travelled to her infinite dimension in trouble free Tokyo-before bidding her respects in some form or the other

Sakura's mother's staff had snapped. Nadeshiko's ghost pale face hadn't changed in color. The only registered cause of death was the blood leaking from her mouth. The king of Clow, Fujitaka's glasses shone, covering his wide dead eyes. He sat stiffly, He was choked. She passed the hall of mass graves. Bodies were on the ground. The clones of townspeople.

Poisoned beforehand.

"Now it is possible to grant your wish Sakura of Clow."

She descended to the basement. Her tears that had stopped before fell more quickly now, without a stop. The one bright light in the pitch black room illuminated the princess of alternate Clow. Her eyes were open. Red and a weak emerald. She passed over her daughter swiftly. Brushing her stomach-as if the nudges Sakura had given her would return. She hadn't moved after the embrace she hugged upon the almost dead girl beneath her. She knew that wasn't her daughter was hugging. It was the original princess.

""You will be reunited with your destined one soon my child. A little bit longer…"

Something sparkled in her eye as if she realized something.

'Your wish will be granted." She whispered brokenly.

Somewhere, Somehow. Syaoran had been sealed when Fey Wang found out of his intentions. The children of Clow were safe where they were. The Lifeless clone had been given a second chance. She paused as if she didn't want to leave but closed her eyes and turned away facing a bandaged boy in a bed with crimson butterflies of the canopy.

"You two will get second chance." She stroked his hair sadly. She would take him in after 5 years.

An ear splitting scream had risen from the camp. Doumeki Shizuka had awoken and was by Watanuki's side. The seer had become hysterical. He was having extreme fits and seizures now. Or at least not his usual nonsense.

"PLEASE!!"

Why had he pleaded?

More than half the camp was huddled outside the two boy's tent. Touya bustled in, more than a few veins popped.

'What is-'Toya cut off, yukito came in politely and they all paused? Eriol had awoken as well, and calmly watched as his own protective magic circle was being torn out of his body. His spells were wearing off. Meaning-

"Sakura." Their throats went dry, except for the shouting Watanuki-now crying from the burning of his skin, face wet with tears, and the friend of his that focused on calming him.

--

He suffered blind rage, attacking only on instinct.

The bizarre man's chin jutted, his beady eyes narrowed in disproval. He raised his free hand that hadn't cradled the young girl, to form magical seals. Red foreign markings etched into his skin.

"I'll grant your wish soon enough." He smirked. A seal forming in the boy's right eye. Glass broke and a different Syaoran lay in broken glass on the floor. He hadn't bled. The struggling Syaoran had already been sealed in the once broken capsule. He grinned upon the unbleeding boy on the ground.

"Looks like History can repeat itself once more." He grinned pleasurably. He held an empty shell, the once princess of Alternate Clow."

He simply discarded her, the same as the clone on the broken glass. She bled crimson quickly. He frowned but advanced to the waiting dimension of the time space witch.

"**Witch, I have a wish"**

"**That I cannot grant."**

"**You lie."**

"**I not."**

"**Why is that so?"**

"**Because all else shall perish. Us included."**

"**That cannot happen."**

"**I know of your intentions and can't interfere as such-but you have control over time yourself. You needn't the daughter of dimensions. She is marked for death as we speak."**

"**You still lie."**

"**I have no reason to."**

"**She is of your own."**

"**No, she is born from time herself. What is the power you seek? As restless lives and universes fall apart, when yours is too ending eventually?"**

"**Because it's fun." I took my leave. I had known this would happen. Only thing to do was gain power myself and cause more destruction.**

**Because when you lived through 4 disasters, couldn't you watch one again?**


End file.
